


And they lived...

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS: Castiel's one shot life during the years apart. </p><p>One shot chapter for castiel's life away from dean during last chapter.</p><p>READ THOUGH THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT WITH BLOOD BEFORE THIS ONE. </p><p>MAJOR SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they lived...

**That day:**

  
  


If Waking up with a giant hole in your chest isn't hard enough, imagine also seeing a giant weird carriage like contraction stop next to you. Castiel blinked weakly, he was on a very hard stone floor, that was now covered in his blood mixing in with dirt and mud. Castiel shielded his eyes from the headlights he didn't understand were cars as the older man got out from the limo.

 

"C-Clarence!" The eighty year old man dropped to his knees, cupping castiel's face as the old man sobbed tearfully, castiel found himself growing comfortable or maybe it was the blood loss but he found himself drifting to sleep in his arms.

____________________________________________________________________

**One month:**

 

Waking up again in a large mansion wasn't what castiel had expected waking up, or seeing Benny. Castiel groaned trying to sit up.

 

"My king. Please. Don't move." Benny spoke.

 

"Benny?" Castiel coughed, it was odd. Seeing Benny without his knights uniform on, but what he wore was indeed strange. "...What are you wearing?"

 

"Jean's pants I believe." Benny looked down. "The gentlemen who brought us here has been taking care of us."

 

"How long have I been-" Castiel asked.

 

"A month." Benny explained.

 

"W...where are we?" Castiel eyed the place.

 

"I can only believe Dean's world, judging by the glasses he wears. These people seem to have similar. " Benny spoke.

 

"D-Dean!" Castiel tried to get up but Benny pushed him down.

 

"He's not here! You need to rest!" Benny stated.

 

"Where is he?!" Castiel growled.

 

"He went into the book before us! I'm sure he's in this world but if you die before seeing him-!" Benny stated.

 

"What if he's alone?! Scared?!" Castiel worried.

 

"Dean is from this world! He understands it better than us! He will be fine!" Benny explained.

 

"I-" Castiel hesitated.

 

"If you love him then heal so you can live long enough to make him happy in this new world 

okay?!" Benny stated. Castiel was quiet as he nodded.

 

"Where are we?" Castiel whispered.

 

"The house is owned by a sir Chuck Shurley...he believes you are his long lost son, Clarence...but the maids and butlers have assured me that his son is dead and would have been sixty...but having you around has brought happiness to him.” Benny spoke. “He apparently had a fight with his son long ago, and his son left out the door and never came back. They said...if we can just humor the old man...we are welcomed to stay here."

 

"So we lie to him?" Castiel stated. 

 

"Is it bad to lie if it makes them happy?" Benny asked.

 

"...." Castiel shrugged.

 

"Is...he awake?" Castiel turned seeing Balthazar at the door and castiel smiled.

 

"Then there is Balthazar...he hasn't left your side since we got here." Benny stated.

 

"Balthy." Castiel whispered. Balthazar softly walked over holding castiel's hand.

 

"I'm...sorry for everything I've done." Balthazar confessed.

 

"I can never hate you balthazar-" Castiel stated.

 

"You got hurt because of me! You should!" Balthazar felt guilty.

 

"Balthazar. It's okay..." Castiel cupped his face as Balthazar started to cry holding him.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Six months:**

"Castiel, do you understand this?" Sam stated curled up on the couch next to Gabriel. 

 

The TV was playing as castiel studied the TV show. They were trying to find out more of this world. Castiel was healing wonderfully which actually let him move around, but life without dean by his side was hard. Castiel found himself crying sometimes, just without realizing it. He'd wipe the tears and tried to push it back. Chuck was a very nice old man, he went out of his way to make castiel and his friends comfortable, even volunteered to send some men to find Dean.

 

"No." Castiel frowned. This world was hard.

 

"It's a phone. Phones are ways we talk to people far away." Chuck smiled softly as he sat next to him.

 

"Can I talk to dean?" Castiel sat up hopefully.

 

"I'm sorry. But no. You need his number." Chuck stated sadly as chuck placed a hand on castiel's back comfortingly.

 

"We'll find him." Castiel nodded sadly.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

**One year:**

  
  
  


A year without dean. A year. Castiel leaned out the balcony watching the stars a wine glass in his hand. Learning this world was a slow progress, and even harder when castiel's magic was limited or non existent. He thought of the freckles that covered the boys body. 

 

Dean. 

 

He swirled the wine as the party inside seemed to continue, as he turned to stare inside. Watching Balthazar and Benny smiling and laughing at something as they danced. Sam and Gabriel had gotten a lot closer though they never spoke of it. Castiel wondered if they realized they were as well. Dean. He turned to look back at the stars, that never seemed so far away.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**One year and four months:**

"Did you get my text?" Balthazar asked as Benny sighed.

 

"The kitty is cute." Benny spoke. Balthazar smiled as he leaned down kissing Balthazar.

 

"Where is castiel?" Balthazar asked.

 

"Searching online for Dean." Benny shrugged.

 

"Again?" Balthazar looked concerned.

 

"With only a first name...it takes longer than you think." Benny stated.

 

"I hope he finds him soon." Balthazar sighed.

 

"I think we all do." Benny spoke.

 

"Do you know when the last time he's eaten?" Balthazar asked.

 

"Three days ago?" Benny shrugged. Balthazar softly nodded as he stood going to bring food to castiel.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**One year and eight months:**

Castiel was starting to like this world, he liked the McDonald's down the street. He loved the bookstore on the corner, made friends with a Anna who worked there. She talked about her brother all the time, talked about how he always had his head in The clouds. Writing some book. Castiel liked listening to her talk, he wondered if Dean was doing the same thing to someone else.

_________________________________________________________-

  
  
  


**Two years:**

  
  
  


Castiel now proudly worked at a bookstore. It was something to keep his mind off Dean. Once he had almost got the hang of this world he decoded working with books might be the next best thing for him. He organized and he kept shop with Anna, though lately conversations about her brother had ended with the sentence. He's getting published.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  


**Two years and four months:**

Castiel noticed that chuck was getting slower, humans, old age, here he noticed it more obviously like a cat laying at your feet. It was like time had slowed showing him that time was a cruel joke of irony. Chuck kept a smile. Castiel started to lose his.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Two years and Eight months:**

  
  
  


There was no pictures around the house of chuck's son or wife who he had learned had also passed away, one maid said they had them in the attic. Said it made chuck very sad, and castiel saw that. He got it. He'd been there. When he's not at work or hanging out with the guys, he likes to spend time with chuck. Chuck still calls him Clarence. Castiel stopped correcting him.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Year three:**

  
  
  
  


Well Dean, year three. Three years without you. Do you think of me as much as I think of you? The bookshop is swarmed with people buying Anna's brother's book 'though the stars shine bright with blood.' She frowns every time she sees it. Castiel sees the conflict in her eyes, she's happy he's excelling but the subject matter at hand is what she disapproves of. His author's name is DC. Cute. Castiel liked it. Reminded me of Washington DC. Though castiel was sure its not why he picked it. She asked me if he wanted to read it. Castiel said maybe someday.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Three years and four months:**

  
  
  
  
  


Chuck's getting sicker, he stays in bed more, doesn't leave the house as much. He clenches a picture frame in his hand, castiel hadn't been cruel enough to ask what it was. He knew what it was. He came to Chuck's room to read to him every night. Chuck liked the stories. Benny liked to help care for chuck. He helped Sam as much as he could, even more now. Castiel didn't want to think about it.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Three years and eight months:**

  
  
  


"Sam." Gabriel spoke as the doctor looked up from his book as he read on the couch on the living room.

 

"Yes?" Sam smiled softly, as he watched Gabriel look away opening and closing his mouth. 

 

Sam watched him for a good couple of silent minutes before Gabriel just slammed his lips into Sam's. Sam moaned in surprise as the thief kissed him harder, the book fell to the floor with a heavy thunk as sam found himself kissing back roughly tugging at Gabriel's clothes as Sam sat on the remote causing the TV to turn on, the volume started blasting as the two scrambled for the remote. Blushing and disheveled they blushed harder when they noticed Benny band Balthazar standing in the doorway.

  
  


"Gross." Balthazar shook his head. "You two were about to pork so hard, and in the living room. We eat near there you nastys."

 

"Get out!" Sam blushed tossing the couch pillows, as Balthazar chuckled to himself.

 

"Speaking of porking." Balthazar grabbed Benny's tie softly tugging him along.

 

"Gross." Sam made a face like as though it was his parents making sex jokes causing Gabriel to laugh so hard he cried.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  


**Four years:**

  
  
  


Anna got me the book for Christmas, had her brother sign it and everything. That was extremely nice of her, though castiel never really celebrated the holidays, it was really nice to get something from her. She invited castiel to the Christmas tree lighting she and her family were going to. Even this mysterious brother. Castiel declined. He didn't want to interupt the only time she seems to have with her brother now and days. Plus Chuck's not doing very well. As much as finding dean is his main priority... Chuck is his too.

"Clarence." Chuck called softly as castiel entered the room.

 

"I'm here, I'm here." He softly sat besides chuck holding his hand, as chuck clutched the picture frame in his hands.

 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I should have believed you. So long ago." Chuck wheezed. Castiel kissed his hand softly.

 

"It's okay I forgive you." Castiel spoke softly, as the old man started to cry. He sniffed as castiel let him cry it out, he did this a lot more now. This happened every night. Chuck sniffed as castiel smiled at him. "Why don't we go to sleep? Okay?" 

 

Castiel stated as chuck nodded turning to go to sleep. He held out the picture for castiel to take so he can sleep. Castiel's hand took it from chuck as he moved to place it next to the bed like he did every night, but this time he noticed the photo. He paused examining a picture of chuck, his wife and his son Clarence...but his eyes slid over the first picture of clarence. A dead ringing for castiel, down to the birthmark in his eye. 

 

"C-chuck. Is this Clarence?" Chuck nodded softly. "H-his birthmark."

 

"You got it from your mother." Chuck smiled softly fondly as he touched the photo. "You had so much of her in you."

 

"...chuck...what did we fight about? The night I left?" Castiel asked. Chuck was quiet, as castiel almost regretted asking.

 

"I didn't believe you. When you said you traveled to a different world every night. You kept telling me stories of this...beautiful queen you had fallen in love with...but she was already married to the king. You kept telling me you were going to bring her here, show her our world, save her from the life she hated...but one day, it got out of control you said you had to bring her to our world, that it had to be that night...you told me the king would be furious if he found out your secret. I begged you not to go, to get help...but you left anyways and..." Chuck bit his lip.

 

"W...was the Queen's name...eve?" Castiel swallowed as chuck nodded.

 

"What...was the secret chuck?" Chuck looked down again.

 

"...she was pregnant..." Castiel sucked in air. The king would be furious that the...queen was pregnant?...could that mean, the baby....wasn't the kings? "I don't recall a Clarence Shirley ever mentioned-"

 

"Silly, you didn't take my last name." Chuck laughed.

 

"W-what?" Castiel spoke.

 

"You had your mother's...Clarence Carter Noble." Chuck smile fondly.

 

"Clarence...n-noble? The queen's former bodyguard?" He knew of him, not much, but he was the best bodyguard and soldier in all the land. He even trained Benny! Fought against Balthazar!

"Chuck do you know what book it was?! The one he claimed he went into?!" 

 

Chuck softly pointed to a lone book on his bookshelf as castiel plucked it from the shelf opening the book called 'Endless.' Castiel flipped through the pages quickly reading. Clarence had entered the book after he had a car accident in a storm bring the book home from a used book store.

 

When he entered a different world, in it finding the beautiful queen eve and her husband. They were very nice and kind, he visited often. Found himself talking about books, educating the queen, teaching her of a world she never seen. Her whole life being shattered when she was forced to give up her dreams of a education and adventure to marry the king. They weren't happily married the king and queen but Fighting only got worse when the queen still had yet to produce a child for the king. The king blamed the queen for their inability to produce a child, but the queen had...become secretly happily at that. Burying her life into the stories Clarence had told her, that's when Clarence had fallen for her.

  
  


Since the first time he saw her smile.

 

First kisses, and touches but Clarence and eve had fallen for each other. Wishing to run away from this world and have adventures in Clarence's new world. Though talks only because reality when the queen had realized her pregnancy. The morning sickness, the cravings, fear crept in. Was it the kings? Was it Clarence's? She didn't want to be bound to the king anymore especially for a child, raising a child in a loveless marriage, where she was forced into his bed to be used and disgusted. Clarence didn't care if the baby was his or the kings, he was going to take them both away to his land.

 

Planning and dreaming of a world together as husband and wife with their baby...What he didn't count on was the king to find out, he had Clarence killed in secret and slipped a potion of change into the queen's drink making her forget Clarence, changing her love for Clarence to love for the king. The king thought he had won, he got his blood baby, got his wife who now adored him, and everything would fall into place. What shattered his reality was the baby's blue birthmarked eyes.

 

Castiel closed the book tears sliding down his face, he...he had a father...and mother who wanted him? He turned looking at chuck, who stared at him softly. This man...this kind man...was his grandfather?

 

"Clarence?" Chuck asked as castiel sat next to him shaking his head.

 

"No chuck...I'm not Clarence..." He placed chucks hands on his face. "I'm Clarence's son...you're my grandfather."

 

"My...grandson?" Chuck stared at him softly touching his face.

 

"Yes, grandpa." Castiel sniffed as chuck looked at him.

 

"What's your name?" Chuck asked.

 

"Castiel...noble." Castiel cried harder at his last name, the last name he should have carried his whole life.

"Castiel...my lovely grandson? I love you grandson." Chuck repeated before looking around. "Where's Clarence?"

 

"He's...gone grandpa...I'm sorry...he's gone..." Castiel croaked out as chuck broke into tears.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Chuck passed away that night.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Four and a half months:**

  
  
  


Castiel was given the rights to Chuck's business a very profitable company, a large movie producing company. It definitely was an amazing experience, now Benny wasn't the only one to wear suits, castiel wore one all the time. Looked good on him, he had to quit the bookstore once chuck passed. No one else could take the reins, plus, this was something that always meant the world to chuck. 

 

Castiel felt closer to his grandfather every time he helped a soon to be movie. He missed dean horribly, the hole left from the dread of never seeing him again had started to make castiel hollow. He was starting to give up...maybe he would never see His soul mate again.

 

"Mr. Noble, someone named Balthazar is on the phone for you." The secretary spoke.

 

"Claire, can you take a message." Castiel asked.

 

"He says it's important." Claire stated. 

 

"Tell him whatever happenings on the walking dead can wait." Castiel sighed.

 

"He says it has something to do with Dean?" Claire stated. Castiel never picked up a phone as fast.

 

"Balthy?" Castiel spoke. 

 

"YOU FUCKING MORON! DID YOU EVER READ THAT BOOK THAT NICE GIRL ANNA GAVE YOU?" Balthazar scoffed.

 

"No, I just never had time. Balthy if this is why you-" Castiel spoke. 

 

"THE BOOKS ABOUT US YOU FUCKING MORON! YOU, DEAN, ME-EVERYONE!" Balthazar flipped through the book. 

 

"How is that possible?" Castiel stood.

 

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! SO I OPENED THE FRONT COVER TO THE AUTHOR'S SIGNATURE! ANNA GOT IT SIGNED. IT SAYS 'CASSIE, ANNA SAYS YOU LIKE TO READ, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. -DEAN'" Balthazar pointed to it.

 

"DEAN?!" Castiel choked out.

 

"DEAN AS IN OUR DEAN. HE'S THE AUTHOR DC! HE WROTE THE BOOK ABOUT US!" Balthazar laughed. Castiel dug through his paperwork before pulling out a file.

 

"I got a interview with DC tonight regarding a movie about his book! But it's at six! I missed it!" Castiel cursed.

 

"Castiel! Get your ass out of your office and go get him! Bring him home!" Balthazar spoke, Castiel hung up throwing on his jacket coat before booking it to his limo.

_______________________________________________________________ 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

"Sorry. Dean said no visitors after eight." Bobby frowned at him, refusing to let him down the hall towards dean's room, making sure he was stopped by security.

 

"PLEASE!" Castiel begged.

 

"No." Bobby crossed his arms.

 

"I have a meeting with him regarding a movie deal." Castiel panicked, just begging the old Man would let him in.

 

"You're late." Bobby blew him off but Castiel begged. 

 

"I understand that. Look ask him. If he doesn't still want to see me, tell him I'm the guy who inspired castiel. Please. Look, tell him anything. I just need to see him. Five minutes."  Castiel whimpered. Bobby frowned looking him up and down before sighing.

 

"Wait here." Bobby disappeared down the hall into dean's make up room. After feeling like forever bobby came back out. "Five minutes make it quick." 

 

Castiel could almost kiss bobby, as he smiled a giant smile on his face walking to the makeup room. He paused as he reached for the handle, his whole body feeling alive for the first time in years as he moved to fix himself. Straightening his hair, fixing his tie, pulling down his shirt he placed his hand on the door knob, pushing open the door. He found his happiness once again.

**The end.**

 


End file.
